My Heart Is Yours
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry unsure to show he's ready to let Inuyasha to claim him as his mate decide to star gaze hoping it would clear his mind. Maybe his talking out loud is good for something after all. Especially it shows Inuyasha, Harry's heart solely belongs to him


**Arashi: This is a request for Vamprincess38 who wants an Inuyasha/Harry oneshot. This is how it came to be with the idea in mind.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

Warnings: Au, language, and slash

My Heart Is Your's

Summary: Harry unsure to show he's ready to let Inuyasha to claim him as his mate decide to star gaze hoping it would clear his mind. Maybe his talking out loud is good for something after all. Especially it shows Inuyasha, Harry's heart solely belongs to him and no one else.

* * *

><p>Lying on the grass outside away from Inuyasha so he could think, Harry frowns trying to figure if he's ready to have Inuyasha claim him as his rightful mate. Sure they've been dating or courting in youkai' laws for close to three years. Already at seventeen years old and still unsure what he feels confuse the raven hair teen.<p>

He knows Inuyasha isn't usually patient but when it comes to him he told him he has all the time in the world for him to decide. Hence the reason why Harry is staring up at the ink color sky looking at the stars that seems to be gazing down on him. Just staring at the sky seems to help the teen more then he usually likes to admit. He puts his hands under his head letting himself get comfortable.

"What should I do?" He said to no one in particular. "I'm a fucking idiot!"

He closes his eyes tears forming in the corners which he holds back angrily. What the fuck does things have to be so complicated? First he lost his parents thanks to Voldemort and then sent to live with relatives that hate magic with a passion. He has been their damn slave doing quite a bit of the chores why that fat walrus ass of a cousin whines like a spoiled brat.

"If my fucking like wasn't bad as a kid then it sure did clear up when I came to Hogwarts only to learn in my fourth year I have a mate that I should meet," Harry continues letting a smile touch his lips letting his mind take him to the day he first seen Inuyasha.

_***Flashback***_

_Rocking on his feet back and forth the fourteen year old looks at Dumbledore who just smiles as a swirling circle appears showing a group of people coming through. One of the ten or so it's the one with long, white flowing hair with beautiful shade of amber eyes that has Harry's heart racing in his chest. All he could see is the other teen who seems at least a year or so older then him. He didn't expect to find two triangle white fluffy ears on the head which the teen thought looks so adorable._

_"This is Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Shippo and the rest of their fellow classmates from Kato Takahashi Academy in Japan," Dumbledore announces to the students in the Great Hall._

_The one call Inuyasha stares back at Harry and winks at him smirking at the blush forming. He mouths behind the one looks similar to him, "Hello beautiful."_

_Harry scowls a bit muttering under his breath, "Playboy flirt."_

_Inuyasha silently chuckles sending a wink getting the teen to shut up. He rolls his eyes when one of his classmates and friends nudge him in the side. He'll get to know who this kid is that has his demon half going wild to claim him as his. It would be a wonderful game of chase which will both he has a feeling will enjoy._

_***Flashback ends***_

"He maybe a playboy flirt but he's mine and no one else," Harry tells the stars finding the atmosphere to be more relaxing then he first came out.

"Do you really mean that?" A baritone voice that belongs to Inuyasha has the teen to turn a dark pink.

"Inuyasha, when did you get here?" Harry squeaks rather embarrassed to be caught talking to himself like a crazy lunatic or something.

"A couple of minutes ago," The inu-hanyou replies gazing down at his boyfriend with a strange expression.

Harry stares into the golden orbs finding tenderness and shock in their depths. He raises a brow in questioning which the other chuckles. "So I hold your heart?"

Harry smiles shyly replying truthfully, "My heart is your's to keep, to break, to do whatever you wish with it since I love you."

Over the time they been courting Harry never use the three words until tonight which shock Inuyasha more then anything. He sits besides Harry scooping him up in his lap kissing his lips murmuring, "You know I love you as well and my heart is your's as well Harry."

"I'm ready to become your mate is what I'm also saying, Inuyasha," Harry adds nuzzling against the inu-hanyou letting his heart beat sooth him to sleep.

Inuyasha smiles warmly nuzzling his boyfriend's hair murmuring, "I'll let my brother know so we can plan the mating ceremony though will you do me the honors of becoming my mate?"

"Yes," Harry answers sleepily smiling even more wider which Inuyasha hums a soft tune helping him sleep faster. He close his eyes falling into a half sleep daze willing to protect Harry from anything that wish him harm as he promise him.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Quite a bit of fluff and adorableness between the two. I tried so many times to put in a lemon scene but it wouldn't come out. It seems something like this is perfect with out it. I do own the name of the academy that's mention here which comes from my mind. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
